1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a garbage bin, and more particularly to a foot-operable pedal bin.
2. Description of Related Arts
With the increase of living standards among human beings and the shift of the concept of life, the increasing requirements for garbage bins with nontraditional appearances and functions have been growing. In addition, the requirements for quality, room decoration, and “green environmental protection” also have been growing higher and higher. A conventional garbage bin, especially a common pedal bin having a volume of 8-100 L, employs a system with a pedal for opening the lid of the garbage bin. This type of system generally has a lever type pedal arrangement for driving a pull rod or a push rod to open the lid of the garbage bin. This type of lid-open system comprises a large quantities of components; the related requirement is relatively high and the adjustment of the system is relatively complex. In addition, the lid closing operation produces a relatively loud noise, so that a high performance cushion system is required to prevent the production of noise and thus the manufacturing costs are increased. Furthermore, the bin top and bin bottom of the conventional garbage gin are respectively mounted to the bin body by screws. This type of connection manner requires internal connecting elements, making it inconvenient to assemble and the quality of the assemble cannot be ensured. In addition, the manufacturing costs are increased because of the internal connecting elements and screws. There is another type of electrical garbage bin among the conventional garbage bins which uses electric battery to provide a power supply to open and close the lid of the garbage bin. However, the consumption and improper disposing of the battery of this type of garbage bin will result in environmental pollution.